


Spare the Rod

by gothclark



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has to give and it may as well happen on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare the Rod

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: antares04a  
> Prompt: 1. Jack and Daniel mad at each other but must work together 2. First time with hot sex  
> Optional Request: during a visit to Atlantis  
> Restriction #1: no unhappy ending Restriction #2: no character death  
> Notes: Thanks to my wonderful beta danceswithgary for being there. All remaining errors are mine. Written for the jd_ficathon VIII.

They were fighting again.

They had been fighting from the moment they walked through the gate on Atlantis. If Daniel was honest with himself, they had been fighting for a lot longer than that. They'd been fighting from the moment they met and Jack corrected Daniel's estimated age of the Cartouche.

"I said no." Jack barked the words and they echoed through the hallway of the city of Atlantis. Daniel dove into Jack's path and forced him to stop.

"Why not?" Daniel asked. He was exasperated with this same argument. He'd thought for sure once he convinced Jack that Daniel going to Atlantis wasn't going to be some end of the world disaster - especially if Jack went with him - everything else after that would be easy.

"Because it's too dangerous and you're not equipped to fight these ghost thingamabobs," Jack said.

Two people walked interrupted them in the hallway and Daniel stepped away from Jack to give them room to pass. One of them - a soldier - nodded at Jack. After they were out of sight, Daniel shook his head at Jack.

"Seriously," Daniel said with a wave of one hand. He glared at Jack, who seemed unaffected by Daniel's intense stare. "You know I won't be alone." Daniel threw both arms up in the air when Jack remained silent.

"I agreed to let you come to Atlantis on the condition that you not step foot outside the actual city," Jack said. He punctuated the words with wide eyes and a jab of a finger in the air. "The only reason we're here is because no one else but you could do what they needed and I had to come because of those stupid evaluations that they insisted only _I_ could do."

"Right." Daniel put both hands on his hips and watched Jack walk away. When Jack continued down the hallway without stopping, Daniel rushed to catch up. He moved up beside Jack, keeping pace with him. "You'll be there and I know you won't let anything happen to me, and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Did I mention that part?"

"Only about five thousand times."

Daniel ignored the comment and continued, "And you have to let me go because this is what I came here to do. You can't stop me. I'm a grown man and I can decide for myself what I do and don't do." They approached one of the transporters and waited for the door to slide open. "I'll hound you until you stop being so stubborn." Jack pushed a panel on the wall. When nothing happened, he reached out and pressed the panel again. "I'll sleep at the foot of your bed until you give in."

"I'll snore so loud you'll run away," Jack countered. He pushed the panel on the wall again and still nothing happened.

"Does that even do anything?" Daniel asked, pointing at Jack's hand. He watched Jack jab the wall again and again. "Come on, Jack. I promise to follow every order you give."

Jack stopped jabbing the wall panel and glared at Daniel, and then he laughed. "Ha! Since when have you ever obeyed my orders?"

"You can't stop me from going on this mission," Daniel said. He leaned in closer to Jack and raised his brows to show that the conversation was over. "I repeat; I'm a grown man."

"One of Sheppard's men can take pictures and make some video footage for you." Jack said after a long moment of silence. "Why isn't this stupid thing working?" Jack pushed the wall panel again and glared at the thing.

"It's not the same and you know that, Jack." The door slid open and Jack stepped into the compartment. Daniel hesitated for a second then jumped in just as the doors slid shut on his ass. He fell forward against Jack and glanced over his shoulder.

"You did that on purpose," Daniel said. Jack pushed him away and moved as far away from Daniel as he could in the cramped space. That was when the lights went out.

"Stop," Jack said.

No emergency lights went on and they remained in total blackness. In the pitch dark, Daniel groped at the walls in an attempt to find the doors, but the walls all felt the same to him. He leaned against the wall behind him and stood still. He could hear Jack moving in the darkness.

"What's going on?"

"How should I know?" Jack asked.

Daniel slid against the wall until he thought he was close to Jack. He reached out with one hand until he made contact with what felt like Jack's chest. Daniel felt his way up to Jack's chin.

"I'm sure the lights will go back on any second now," Daniel said.

Jack gripped Daniel's searching hand and pushed it away. "Don't touch me," Jack said.

Daniel reached out with both hands and groped at Jack, touching everywhere he could. He touched Jack's shoulders, face, and chest, pinching him as he went. "Like that." He stopped short of going below the belt and moved back up groping and touching every inch of Jack's chest. Daniel could feel the tensed muscles through the t-shirt and made sure to rub at Jack's nipples on the way up. Daniel regretted doing that the moment he did it and pulled back, feeling his face flush with heat and something else he wouldn't admit.

"You just don't know when to quit," Jack pushed Daniel away and sent Daniel reeling against the wall. Before Daniel could react, Jack had him pinned to the wall. Daniel wanted to say something about Jack being childish and immature but he couldn't because in the next breath Jack kissed him into silence. Daniel's eyes went wide. It was too dark in the transporter to see anything, even up this close.

Jack pressed Daniel against the wall pinning him in place, one leg between Daniel's thighs and his hands on Daniel's shoulders. Daniel struggled before he realized that it wasn't something he wanted to end. He mashed his mouth against Jack's invitation, feeling his knees go weak with lust. Jack tore at Daniel's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. The kiss turned from hesitant to hard. Before Daniel could protest, Jack ripped his t-shirt up and groped at Daniel's exposed skin.

They broke apart and Daniel reached up to touch his tingling lips. His mouth felt wet, exposed, and raw. The sound of their combined pants filled the darkness.

"That was..." Jack spoke first.

Daniel reached out with a hesitant hand to empty air. "Unexpected."

Silence met his suggestion.

"Unwanted, unprecedented, unnecessary," Daniel could go on all night. With each word spoken, his heart was pounding in the hope that Jack would stop him, because Daniel couldn't stop. His mind reeled with what had just happened and how hard he was right at that moment. He wanted Jack and he reached out into the darkness hoping to make contact. Jack must have dodged him, and maybe Jack had night vision or something, because wherever Daniel searched in the transporter he found emptiness.

"Stop that!" Jack barked the words.

Daniel could hear the fear in them, but he aimed at the sound of Jack's voice and pinned Jack's shoulder to the wall. They thumped against the metal and struggled for a moment until Jack grabbed Daniel's face and kissed him again, even harder. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him in close, humping against him, moaning at the friction. The last time Daniel had humped against anyone, it hadn't turned out well.

Jack yanked on Daniel's shirt and they fell backwards, Jack beneath Daniel. Spread out on the floor of the transporter in a tangle of limbs with just enough room, Daniel thrust against Jack, pushed his tongue into Jack's open mouth.

"This would be so much better naked," Jack said into Daniel's mouth.

The crackle of the com system broke the moment. The lights went on, and Daniel stared wide-eyed down at Jack.

"Hello." The voice of Rodney McKay floated in the darkness. "Hey, sorry about that. There was a glitch and a number of the transporters stopped working. We're um, trying to fix that right now."

Jack pushed Daniel off and scrambled to his feet. Before Daniel could get up off of the floor, the door to the transporter opened. Daniel scrambled for his fallen jacket, and Jack tugged at the hem of his open button-down shirt. John Sheppard and Rodney McKay stood in front of the doors along with a few of Sheppard's soldiers with their weapons at the ready. From where Daniel lay, he could see past Jack's legs and noted the expression of astonishment on McKay's face.

"Great job fixing this thingie," Jack said with a wave of one hand. "I'll just..." Jack made a shooing motion with his hands. "Be on my way." He threw one quick glance over his shoulder at Daniel before he stepped through the entryway and offered a curt nod at the men before rushing away, which left Daniel to deal with the repercussions.

Daniel took Sheppard's extended hand and slipped his jacket back on. When he turned back to face the other men, most of them had scattered and only Rodney and John remained. Daniel nervously smoothed his hair and watched them in growing concern, as the silence grew longer.

"I was only trying to help," McKay said.

Daniel turned his gaze to stare at McKay's wide-eyed expression and gaping mouth.

"You did that on purpose," John said a mixture of shock and horror in his expression and voice.

"Maybe," Rodney said and crossed his arms.

Daniel could have said something scathing, but decided he wasn't in the mood to deal with Rodney McKay. Daniel felt the best course of action was a hasty retreat, possibly catching Jack before he returned to his office.

"Well, they've been bickering from the moment they arrived," McKay said. He shrugged and threw what Daniel thought McKay believed was his apologetic face.

Daniel shook that thought out of his head and glared at them both.

"What?" McKay said. "I had no idea he would belt you."

Daniel growled and walked away. He had no idea indeed. It was obvious from McKay's reaction that he thought his stupid little plan had gone awry. Daniel wasn't about to dissuade him of the notion. It might do McKay some good to feel guilty over the incident, if McKay was even capable of that emotion. Daniel was almost sure that he wasn't.

*

Daniel pressed the buzzer on Jack's door. He'd checked and this is where Jack should be. When there was no response, Daniel pressed it again. The door slid open and someone grabbed and yanked Daniel into the darkened room. Soft classical music drifted around Daniel.

"Lights, dim," Jack said. The lights obeyed and Daniel stared into Jack's deep brown eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and pulled him in tight.

"Uh, Jack," Daniel started to say but Jack placed a finger on Daniel's lips to silence him.

"No," Jack said.

Daniel went to speak but Jack shook his head then shut Daniel up with a kiss on the mouth. This time, Jack took his time. The slow probing kiss covered every inch of Daniel's mouth. They backed away from the door without breaking apart and Daniel felt the bed before he saw it, falling backwards with Jack on top, their limbs tangled together again.

Daniel was stunned at the hunger in Jack's actions. He tried to push Jack away but Jack wouldn't allow it for a moment, and then it became a matter of catching his breath. Daniel pushed harder and finally managed to break the kiss, panting.

"This is crazy, Jack," Daniel said. He managed to squirm out from underneath Jack, fighting him all the way, but each time Daniel broke free and tried to sit up, Jack somehow wiggled them into a position where Jack was on top. Daniel decided that fighting Jack would only make things worse, or better in this case because the friction was making Daniel hard and it had been so long since he'd allowed anyone to touch him so intimately.

"It's not that crazy," Jack said. He sighed, rolled off Daniel, and motioned that if Daniel wished to get up this was his chance to escape.

Daniel lay in a heap, bereft that Jack was no longer rubbing up against him. There was a long moment of silence where Daniel thought he heard the sound of waves. Rolling onto his side, Daniel reached for the lapel of Jack's shirt, pulling him into a searing, wet, sloppy kiss. Jack was right. It wasn't that crazy. If Daniel were honest with himself, he would admit that it was a long time coming and just admitting that even in his head made Daniel harder. He crawled on top of Jack and pushed his tongue into Jack's eager mouth. Jack smiled around the kiss and cupped Daniel's ass with one hand. The touch sent a shot of lust through Daniel and made his dick jump in his pants.

It felt so good to have Jack touch him. Daniel remembered the times when Jack had made contact and left Daniel with a longing he couldn't fulfill. Now his dreams were about to be answered.

Daniel reared up and glanced at the door.

"What?" Jack asked. "Did you hear something?" Jack raised a brow and gazed at the doorway.

"No," Daniel said with a frown. "This is usually the time when someone or something interrupts."

"It's been a while for you, hasn't it?" Jack stroked Daniel's ass with his wandering hand and tugged Daniel's shirt out of his pants with the other hand.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Well, hasn't it been a while for you?" He placed a kiss on Jack's cheek and then rubbed against him, moaning as he nipped Jack's ear lobe.

"You been keeping tabs on me, Jackson?" Jack yanked Daniel's shirt up, over, and off, tossing it aside while Daniel settled back down against Jack.

"Maybe," Daniel said with a grin and a nod. He caressed Jack's face, staring deep into his brown eyes and then kissed Jack again.

They kissed, writhed, touched, and removed each article of clothing until there was nothing else between them but their honesty and passion. Daniel felt shy for the first time in a long time and kept his gaze lowered until Jack tapped his chin and forced him to look into Jack's eyes. When Daniel did, he saw nothing but raw, accepting emotion.

They rolled onto their sides and Jack stroked the curve of Daniel's hip, his gaze on his traveling hand. Daniel kissed Jack's cheek then chin then nudged his face until Jack looked at him. Their lips met in a slow kiss. Jack's fingers moved over Daniel's hip and ass and slid between his cheeks. Daniel hissed at the intimate touch, humping against Jack. He spread his legs and slid one over Jack's thighs to allow Jack better access, burying his face in the crook of Jack's throat and moaning with pleasure while Jack slipped his finger inside Daniel.

"I..." Jack whispered and then swallowed the rest of his words when Daniel pressed his hard cock to Jack's thigh, painting him with precome. "Fuck." Daniel almost didn't hear the muttered expletive. He smiled against Jack's throat and thrust again, his cock pulsing.

When Jack touched Daniel's hot cock, Daniel thought his mind would explode. The hand on his length stroked him once then twice before Jack coaxed Daniel onto his back. Daniel spread his legs wider to allow Jack room to slide between them and down the length of his body. The feel of Jack's warm naked skin against Daniel's own hot skin felt electric and exotic, and Daniel rubbed Jack's shoulders and then caressed his chest, marveling at how amazing it felt to touch so openly and with permission.

He lunged at Jack and captured his mouth in a hot, hard kiss, thrusting into Jack's hand. Jack squeezed Daniel's cock, stroked the length, then Jack pushed Daniel down onto his back and got on his knees, staring down at Daniel, Jack's long cock dangling between his legs. Daniel felt daring and he reached for the length, his body tingling at the silky feel of the hard shaft on his fingers. He stroked Jack's length and watched as Jack writhed before him in a private dance meant only for Daniel.

Jack fell on Daniel's cock with a hot, eager mouth, sucking on the length and sending Daniel into paroxysms of pleasure he thought would make him explode. Jack's finger pushed inside Daniel and Daniel shot down Jack's throat, thrusting in with each spurt. He sprawled across the bed, spent, watching Jack swipe his mouth with the bed sheet. Daniel wanted to apologize for being so rude and not pulling out at the last moment, but he felt too good and he was anything but sorry. Jack draped himself over Daniel his hard cock pressed against Daniel's thigh and he moved, rocking the bed back and forth with each thrust of his body. Daniel reached out, gripped Jack's hips with both hands, and urged Jack to move faster and push harder and thrust and hump and fuck until Jack bucked up, his head thrown back as he came pulsing and spilling on Daniel, painting Daniel's thigh and hip with warm wet come.

A sigh escaped Jack's parted lips and he relaxed against Daniel, stroking Daniel's hair and shoulder with one hand. They lay in silence for a long time, the result of their lovemaking cooling beneath them.

"We should have done that a long time ago," Jack said.

Daniel said nothing in response. He knew Jack didn't mean his words, and that tomorrow they would be right back to arguing about something.

For now, Daniel could bask in the glow of the night.

End


End file.
